To Protect
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: Runaway Princess Akane and her maid, Ranma, encounter a young traveler who is looking for his nameless kingdom's heir. Will their journey reveal more about Ranma? RanAk
1. To Protect

Its your typical 'Princess Akane is getting engaged' story. Only, her maid, Ranma, doesn't seem to like this at all. When Akane runs away with her unhappy maid, things only get more confusing, and Ranma doesn't seem to like that fact that her princess is closer to finding out her secret.

-

1. To Protect

A petite redhead girl stood, peering up at an enormous castle. Her brow creased, and a small frown tipped her lips. The large stone walls loomed above her, making her seem even smaller than she truly was. Her foot was tapping as she eyed it, and her eyes twitted around, looking up at the spectacular towers protruding from the castle inside.

The castle of King Soun was indeed impressive. Large and well built, it screamed protective. It was meant not only to keep intruders out, but, the redhead had heard, to also keep the youngest princess in. The girl was a well known snoot, turning down any boy that came to her (which was many) and refusing to appear as a lady at all times. The redhead had heard she even practiced martial arts.

To say she wasn't intrigued was a lie. To think, that a rebel princess lay behind that wall. Was she sulking? Was she beating away at dummies, practice or real? The redhead continued to stare.

She attracted many people's eyes, to say the least. The people of Nerima had hardly ever seen such a girl. She wore a Chinese outfit that seemed a bit large on her, and her stance, even when standing, seemed alert. It was not hard to see that the girl was agile, most likely graceful and powerful.

One pair of eyes seemed particularly drawn to the young redhead. A light brown that bordered on amber, the thirteen year old girl smiled to herself. What a nice looking girl. She pondered going over to talk to her. The redhead couldn't have been much older than herself, and she longed to have a friend.

She had just moved forward when a large man stepped in front of her. His face was dirty, his stomach bulged, and he smelled horribly. The young girl wrinkled her nose and attempted to move around him. The man would allow no such thing.

"'ey, girlie. Wha's a nice girl like ya doin' down in a place like 'his?" He was obviously drunk, his speech slurred and his movements sluggish. The girl frowned in disgust and walked around him, not offering an answer.

"'ey, girl! I asked ya a ques'ion!"

The girl still ignored him, and of course, no drunk man likes being ignored. He stalked up behind her and grabbed her upper arm, wrenching her around, making her cry out. Her eyes hardened in anger as he pulled at her, trying to push her against his filthy body.

"What do you want?" she questioned coldly, prying the hand off of her.

"I think ya can gue' 's to that, girlie," he grinned, throwing in a wink that made a slow chill creep up her spine. She pushed away her fear and stepped back.

"I'm not interested," she said, moving away from the man again.

"Did I ask ya if ya was?" he grabbed her and pulled her into a shadowed alley, near the stone walls of the castle. She felt a scream bubbling in her throat, and opened her mouth. He anticipated her attempt and covered her mouth with a grin. The way he seemed to know she was going to do it made her wonder how many girls he'd accosted. The same cold feeling spread through her body.

Despite being disgusted beyond belief, she bit the man's hand and swept his feet from beneath him as he shouted and pulled away. Hearing him curse and fall, she left him lumbering, trying to get up in his drunken stupor. She had just seen the light outside the small alley when a hand pulled at her long hair. She winced and pulled at his fingers, trying to make him let go of her. She opened her mouth to cry, to yell, to do something to get him off of her, but he pulled her flush against him and his hands began roaming her body in a way that left her speechless with horror.

Time seemed to slow down for that second, and she realized this man was going to rape and kill her. Almost amusingly, she realized she'd never meet that redhead girl.

And then a voice was yelling, the man was stumbling away from her, and she watched a blurred form whip through the air and kick the man's head. A flash of red caught her eyes, and a small smile slipped onto her lips. Feeling faint, she sat down with that same little smile.

_Hello… she inwardly called to her savior, as she fell victim to unconsciousness._

-

When she awoke, the first thing she noticed was warmth and red. Her brown eyes opened in a lazy way that made the redhead girl above her smile.

"Hello!" the girl called, sitting Indian style at the foot of the bed she was in. It was a small house, and she recognized it as one of the village women's homes. She'd been here before when she'd scraped her knee, and the woman had never denied her a cookie when asked.

The redhead, seeing the girl's gaze, gave another light smile. "Tai-san said she had to go for an errand, so I stayed to watch over you," she explained, her voice light and easy, making the woozy girl relax.

"Tha-thank you," she murmured, trying to sit up and realizing her head hurt. The redhead winced and gave her an apologetic look.

"My fault. I was too busy kicking that bastards fat gut to catch you went you fell over. You hit your head kinda hard."

She just stared at the girl, surprised at her language, but still at ease. "I'm Akane," she said, feeling as if she owed that at least to her savior. She shakily held up her hand.

The girl looked surprised, staring at the hand dubiously, before slowly taking it, with a slight smile. "Ranma. Nice to meet 'cha."

They shook slowly, and neither of the thirteen year olds knew what would be happening in a few months.

-

"ATTACK DAMMIT!" Akane yelled out as the redhead once again dodged her kicks and punches easily. Ranma's only response was a slow and easy smile, as she continued to move around Akane with grace and poise. This happened every time they sparred, but Ranma noticed that Akane had definitely improved, just by watching the redhead and these endless matches.

Ranma flipped up around Akane, who never even saw the girl move, and tapped her on the head, the short hair (Akane had it cut around her 14th birthday) flying up, signaling Akane had lost again. Said girl turned around with a sigh.

"You just can't fight me once, Ranma?" she asked, looked sad. Ranma seemed to struggle with herself a moment, then shook her head.

"You know I have a problem with fighting with girls. I just can't help it." Akane nodded and sighed.

"You want first bath?" For some reason, Ranma never wanted to bathe together. It would have seemed normal to everyone, as Ranma was the sixteen year old princess's maid. For the girl to follow the princess to the baths was not looked down upon, for they were both girls and best friends for three years now, though most didn't know about that. Akane had long since accepted that her best friend was a bit shy, though she had no reason to be. Ranma was one of the prettiest girls she'd ever seen, and she wasn't being biased.

The only person who fended off more suitors than Ranma was Akane. Every morning they found some way into the castle, past the highly trained guards ("The highly _bribed_ guards," snorted Ranma), and accosted her along the way to breakfast. Together, Ranma and Akane beat them within inches of their lives, and then continued. Somehow they always managed to come back the next day, looking a bit worse for wear but very much in 'love' with the princess.

King Soun was desperate to marry off his youngest daughter. She was the only one that didn't seem interested in boys. Kasumi was already married off to a lord in the eastern part of his lands, and they were both in love and happy. Nabiki was not short of her suitors, when they didn't run in fear of her, so he wasn't worried for her. But Akane never seemed to want a husband, and Soun was determined that he should see his daughter married and happy.

Which is why the sixteen year old princess's world crashed down after they came back from the baths.

It was dinner, always a rowdy affair. More often than not, Ranma and Akane got into a friendly fight, Soun began crying at his youngest daughter's misfortune, animals stole food, Nabiki tricked people…

But tonight it was different.

Soun ate his food quietly, Nabiki kept looking at Akane, and Ranma and Akane, in fear, were astonishingly silent. And then Soun stood, clearing his throat.

"I am proud to announce that my youngest daughter, Akane, is to be married to a lord in the northern part of the kingdom. She will be leaving tomorrow." He looked fearfully at his daughter.

Akane seemed to have frozen, and that cold feeling she'd felt before with that rapist crept through her again. She felt Ranma stand up angrily next to her, saw the redhead open her mouth, then close it firmly.

"Come on, Princess," she said, pulling Akane to her feet. The princess numbly followed. Soun was about to thank Ranma for saving him, but then the petite girl shot him a glare that made him almost wet himself. It was a glare of promised pain.

"Princess Akane wishes to see no one this evening, and would like no interruptions at all." Ranma stiffly led the frozen girl to her rooms, slamming the door on everyone and an unfortunate suitor that was new at the game (he obviously didn't know Ranma, the other men guessed.)

In her rooms, Akane continued to stare blankly ahead, before Ranma gently slapped her. Blinking a few times, Akane then stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

Ranma winced, but it was no more than she expected. "You've been engaged, Akane." She never called Akane princess in private, because Akane hated feeling so…royal.

"Why! How could daddy do this to me?" Akane looked on the verge of tears, storming around the room.

"He just wants to see you happy," offered Ranma, though she knew that this was a far cry from Akane's idea of happiness. "He wants to know you'll be taken care of in case something happens."

"I can take care of myself! I need no man to help me!" Akane furiously exclaimed, causing a grimace that she missed on her maid's face. "And we're leaving tomorrow! I'll be all alone, I won't know anyone! What'll I d-"

Ranma firmly covered her princess's mouth, a small frown forming on her lips. "I'm going with you. I don't care if I have to stow away, dress as the coachman, whatever it takes. I won't let you leave me behind."

Akane's eyes began to well up, and she flung herself at her maid in tears. "Oh, Ranma! Thank you. Thank you so much. At least there's someone I can trust…" she whispered, fisting her hands in her maids clothing. She noted, as she felt sleep (she was physically and emotionally exhausted) pulling at her, that Ranma still wore oversized Chinese clothing.

Ranma felt the familiar pangs of guilt as she heard the words, and held Akane close. When she was sure the princess was asleep, she allowed herself two words.

"Not me…"

-

Morning dawned gray and stormy. Ha, thought Akane, Maybe there will be a flood, and my 'fiancé' will die a horrible watery death. Though she knew these thoughts were wrong, she could not help but feel as if she were riding to hell itself. She sat herself primly on the carriage seats, next to a comfortably dressed Ranma. She felt jealous that Ranma was aloud to wear breeches. To her it was completely unfair, but then, Ranma was not as important as the wonderful Princess Akane.

It turned out that there was no encouraging needed to allow Ranma to go with her princess. Not only did Soun think it a good idea his daughter knew someone there, Ranma had given him death glares during the entire conference. He had agreed wholeheartedly.

Now Ranma was angrily watching the scenery pass, and Akane watched curiously. She herself was upset, and thought she'd pleaded with her father, he could not take back his word. He had said, "I have given my word as a king, and to take it back will make me appear unjust. My whole kingdom will doubt me, and besides, my dear, I'm doing it in your best interests! Please try to understand…"

Yes, she was horribly mad, but Ranma seemed even worse! She had been moody and unkind to almost everyone, Akane being the only exception. And even then she seemed cross, with short answers and cold words.

How strange, thought Akane, as she once again fell into a restless sleep.

When she awoke, she was once again, like three years ago, greeted with warmth and red. Ranma had moved the princess to her shoulder, so her neck wouldn't cramp. She thanked her friend with a smile, and Ranma blushed lightly but nodded. In front, behind drawn curtains, the driver called.

"Ho! Princess, we've arrived!"

The ride had been short and painless. Now came the hard pa-

"Princess Akane! How I have longed for you, my fiancé!"

Akane was speechless. Ranma fumed. Lord Kuno simply held open his arms in a hug.

-

Though Lord Kuno insisted they work on the marriage now, Ranma said her princess needed a bath and some rest. The journey had taken a toll on the princess, the maid reasoned, and she needed time to rejuvenate. Lord Kuno had agreed with an extravagant "Of course! Anything for my dearest!" Ranma gagged silently, while Akane had tried not to cry in frustration.

Akane took her bath first, as usual. She stayed in there a long time, simply soaking up the heat and warmth of the water into her tired bones. The trip might not have 'taken a toll' on her, but its destination was certainly exhausting. Lord Kuno appeared very much like every other suitor she'd had before. He simply wanted her because she was an unreachable princess. She slid down the tub until only her eyes were visible. Is this my new life, she wondered?

Not long after, she left the baths, still no closer to being relaxed. She insisted Ranma take a bath as well, and that she was fine. Ranma reluctantly left, making the princess promise not to stray far.

Akane smiled as the red pigtail flipped around the door. Ranma was exactly what she'd needed at the tender age of thirteen. Someone to talk to about her life, someone to listen to, someone to train with. She was everything Akane knew she'd ever need.

Deciding against seeking out her 'fiancé', the princess chose to wander her new home, just to get a feel of life here. She closed the door behind her softly and walked in a brisk pace down the hallway. Okay, here was the dining room, complete with tacky pictures and expensive china. A few more walkways and here was the small ballroom, used for parties and formal gatherings. Akane made a mental note to avoid that place. She could see some stairs leading down from a dark corner of the ballroom, and assumed this was the servants way to the kitchen. Indeed, she could hear the sounds of cooking and clattering of pots. Stepping forward in interest, she missed the form behind her.

"My beloved!"

Akane let out a muffled 'eep' and turned around, facing her husband-to-be. He wasn't ugly, she had to admit, but he didn't look smart at all. He was advancing towards her with a grin, and she was backing up towards her room, giving him a calming smile.

"Yes, uh, dear?" she mentally promised to wash her mouth with soap.

"Are you rested, my butterfly? May we now begin preparations for the wedding? I am most eager to have my wife!"

Akane was about to answer, but he continued.

"I was thinking a large wedding, fit for someone of our stature. And then, a honeymoon in the west wing, away from everyone. And then, we can have three kids. Lets name one Kuno and perhaps another Kane? That's sounds nice, doesn't it, beloved?"

Akane watched in horror as he advanced, that same smile on his face. This man seemed a bit maniacal, grinning like that, and speaking in that formal tone. She preferred Ranma's easy speech to this cultured voice. She began shaking her head in a 'no', and he instantly pouted.

"I have to, um, see…how my unpacking is going! Yeah, uh, bye…dear!" She rushed down the halls, dead set on finding Ranma and getting out of here. She couldn't marry this idiot! She just couldn't!

She ran into her rooms and bolted the door before rushing to the baths connected to it, flinging open the door.

"Ranma? We need to-" she abruptly stopped as a pigtailed head turned around. But the hair wasn't red, oh no. And it, Akane thought blushingly, was not a woman.

"A-Akane!" he stammered, sinking into the water in terror.

-

There, first chapter. And unlike my other stories; ITS DONE! I just have to tweak some things here and there, and I'll keep updating whenever possible.


	2. The One

This chapter is dedicated to ma petite, Val-chan. I love you, dahling. Thank you for all the inspiration!

Also dedicated to my stupid silly beta, Angelic Crimes.

* * *

2. The One

Akane stepped into her room, where the boy sat on her bed, a pitcher of water next to him and a kettle of warm water near it. She couldn't help glaring mistrustfully at him, while he couldn't help blushing.

"You say you're Ranma. Prove it."

"You once said that you hated bees with a passion, and I told you I was afraid of c-c-cats."

She winced. Damn, right. She'd never told anyone, not even her sisters that. She sat down on a couch near him, eying him with doubt. "How're you a boy, then? I know Ranma was a woman. You can't fake…I just know she was."

'Ranma' once again blushed a deep red, and stood up with the pitcher of water. He upturned it over his head and she blinked. There stood her Ranma, in her oversized Chinese outfit and pigtailed red hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I…I had to get into the castle. I was told it was the only place that held the cure for my curse. I was afraid that if you knew I was a boy, you'd send me away. I needed this cure."

Akane wasn't sure what was worse; that her maid was really a boy (she'd wanted to BATHE with him!), or that her maid hadn't really wanted to be her friend.

"How…how are you a boy now, then?" He turned the hot water over his head, and was instantly a boy. She swallowed and narrowed her eyes.

WHAM!

"YOU IDIOT! You lied to me for three years, just pretending to be my friend! I can't believe I wanted to- UGH! You were just using me to get to a cure!"

Ranma looked so desolate that she stopped her rambling and looked on him in confusion. A sort of comprehension dawned on her. If all he wanted was a cure, why had he followed her here? He could have used the free time to look for it while she was gone, but he'd come with her…

"As a martial artist, it is my duty to help those in need, and you needed me." He hesitated a moment. "Akane…Princess…you're possibly one of the best friends I've ever had. And if you tell a soul I'll kill you," he added, looking up with furious pride. Akane stood, struggling between anger and happiness that maybe she hadn't lost a best friend.

"But…I feel like you know me and I know nothing of you!" she said, staring at his black silk shirt.

To her surprise, Ranma laughed lightly. "The only thing not true about me was the fact that I'm a boy. I am an only child, I have traveled by myself since I was old enough to walk…what do you think is any different about Ranma the maid and me?"

True, she admitted, her maid had seemed boyish, even though she-he'd called Akane a tomboy all the time. Ranma spoke without fear, fought without fear, and lived without fear. She'd never worn skirts, always choosing breeches. She'd never had on any makeup, never courted any men.

Akane still didn't trust her new found male companion, but she certainly couldn't bring herself to hate him. He had lied, but for a good cause. And he had become the most important part of her life. Maybe…just maybe this wouldn't be so bad…maybe she could learn to-

"My dearest princess, I have come to-WHO ARE YOU BOOR!"

"Damn," Akane whispered, watching as her fiancé brandished a sword at her maid, who looked confused beyond belief. She absently noticed that he'd practically broken her previously bolted door.

Ranma stood up and moved in front of Akane, three years of protecting her taking over. Akane felt a sort of glow inside, then realizing she was about to smile happily, shoved the emotion aside and moved around Ranma, crossing her fingers behind her back and smiling in a way that made her undeniable.

"Oh, my lord, this is my dearest childhood friend. He's come to attend my wedding, at my wishes. Would you send him away from me, my lord?" The sickeningly sweet voice made Ranma want to gag, and he began making choking noises behind Akane. She promptly kicked him through her skirts, making him wince and glare at her.

Kuno instantly became a simpering fool and shook his head empathetically. "Of course not, gumdrop. He may attend. I was merely concerned for your well being, as he is an unknown male in your rooms…" he said, switching his suddenly cool gaze to Ranma, who calmly watched him over Akane's head. Akane felt smugness and anger rolling off the men, and immediately scooted away from Kuno in an attempt to get him away.

"Well, um…dearest, my friend and I have much to discuss, and so we'd really appreciate it if you…" she trailed off suggestively and Kuno smiled brightly.

"I see, honey lamb." Even Akane had to choke on that one, while Ranma was struggling between a major laugh or this unknown anger towards the love spouting idiot. "I shall watch over you and help with the wedding talks."

Akane simply stared and wondered if she could get a divorce. Then Ranma poked her and pointed to the bathroom. When she stared, he pointed to the pitcher that had held the cold water, then himself, then the bathroom.

Understanding, Akane nodded. Ranma moved around her with a smile and a slight bow. "My lord, I have had a tiring journey. I think I'll take a bath, if you don't mind, and I shall see you later, A-Princess…"

He moved towards the bathroom, pausing only to look back at Akane once more, a flash of humor in his eyes. For that brief moment, Akane felt something shift inside herself, and looked down. Maybe she was hungry.

A wet female Ranma came out of the bathroom a male had just entered, clad in only a towel, and Akane furiously noticed her 'fiancé's' gaze change instantly. Ranma, for her part, was horrified. She'd only meant to use the excuse of changing to get him out the room, she didn't want a MALE staring at her like that!

Akane took things into her own hands and stood in front of the recoiling Ranma, who immediately pressed herself against the princess's back, trying to cover any parts the Lord Kuno might see. Akane flushed at the contact of the towel and Ranma's upper chest, but smiled at Kuno sadly.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I need to discuss some things with my maid here, first. And she obviously needs some time to change, so I shall have to postpone our meeting." Ranma peeked around her shoulder tentatively, and was so close Akane could see red at the corner of her eye.

"Of course dearest," Kuno replied, watching the frightened maid hide behind her mistress. With a jaunty wave, he bounced (literally) out of the room, whistling a song off pitch.

When he was gone, Ranma collapsed in relief. "Oh, thank the gods, I was afraid he was going to jump me or something. I hate it when men stare at me like that!" Akane turned away from Ranma while he reached for his clothing, which he'd left in the bathroom. When she thought she'd given her enough time to dress, Akane turned around. With a crimson flush, she saw Ranma only had the shirt over her head, her chest being completely visible. Then Akane calmed herself. After all, female Ranma had nothing she didn't. She might have had a bit more…but it made no difference.

Now, the male Ranma obviously would have been a little more embarrassing, but definitely more tempt-

Akane turned and covered her mouth, terrified. TEN MINUTES! Ten minutes and already this-this boy had turned her into a hormonal…girl! A splashing sound made her turn around and she saw Ranma, the boy, watching her curiously.

"You okay? You're kinda…twitchy…"

"I'm FINE!" she yelled, storming outside her room. Ranma watched her go with a strange look on his face, before following his 'mistress' with a shrug.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a hint of confusion, strolling along next to the stalking princess. Akane's eyes flipped over to him for a moment, then forward in anger.

"To the gardens. I want to be away from men for a while."

"Oh." It was her imagination, Ranma DID NOT sound disappointed, she only WANTED to think he- NO SHE DIDN'T! Twelve minutes! It must be a new record.

All was quiet, and she snuck another look at the handsome pigtailed boy next to her, then sighed. He just looked too sad, looking down with his hands in his pockets, carefully avoiding her eyes. She heaved another sigh.

"But I guess you can come with me…" she grumbled, trying not to smile when she saw him look up with a small smile. She furiously ignored the sound of her heartbeat increasing, the dizziness his smile gave her head…

With a hopeless sigh, she looked for the garden.

'_This is why I don't like boys…'_ she thought, trying desperately to keep her mind away from the boy whistling next to her.

-

Thirty minutes later, they finally found a servant who directed them to the gardens. When they got there, Akane couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia from waving over her. As if sensing it, Ranma sighed.

"Its nothing like the ones back home, ne?" he asked, looking over the exotic and beautiful flowers and plants. Akane nodded, watching as he walked around.

The gardens in her castle had been beautiful as well, but plain and not too flashy, so you could go and walk around in peaceful silence. There had even been a small rosebush that Akane and Ranma had planted exactly a year after meeting each other.

In the left side of her garden was a cherry tree, and she remembered how Ranma had climbed it with such ease, laughing as she struggled to scale it as well, until the redhead finally helped her up. In the spring, they would jump and try to catch the blossoms from the tree's, explaining to each other (for appearances sake) that it was training. But the truth was, they just liked playing in that garden, spending time there laughing…

That same wave of longing washed over her again, and Ranma turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"Uh, no…" Akane realized her vision was blurring, and suddenly all of what had happened hit her full on. She was engaged. She was living in her fiancé's home. Her maid was a boy who could change into a girl. Her maid was becoming harder and harder to hate. She missed her home. She wanted to go home, to get away from this sweet boy who was moving towards her with worry in his blue eyes.

"Akane?" he called, and she felt herself fall into darkness.

-

When she woke, the first thing she noticed was warmth and black. Her brown eyes opened in a way that made the raven-haired boy above her smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching for her forehead to feel her temperature She nodded absently wondering who this boy was. Oh, yes, her maid. Her throat felt dry and her mouth had the feeling you get when you sleep for a long time. Her breath must smell awful, she thought, and resolved to keep her mouth shut as best she could. When the boy moved away for a cloth, she trusted herself to speak.

"R-Ranma?"

He turned and looked at her questioningly.

"How…how long have I…been asleep?" she asked, watching him dampen a cloth for her forehead.

"Just the evening. I had supper brought up here. Can you believe Lord Kuno wanted your unconscious body to dinner? He said, and I quote, 'I should love to gaze upon her face, even in her sleep, for I cannot be without her.' I had to keep explaining that you weren't technically sleeping, you had fainted, and finally managed to get him away."

Akane stared unbelieving at him for a moment, then, reconsidering, thought that sounded a bit the Lord Kuno she knew so far.

"Are we sure…I have to get married to him?" she said weakly, as Ranma softly pressed the cool rag to her forehead.

She thought she saw Ranma's face harden a moment, but then he was just smiling sadly at her as he turned to light another candle.

"I'm sorry, princess, but to break the engagement, one of you must die, or…perhaps Lord Kuno will change his mind. Your father is bound by honor, but I'm not sure Lord Idiot even knows what honor means. So perhaps there is hope for you, Akane…"

She gave a small smile. The last thing she saw before she fell into a fitful slumber was Ranma's glowing face, watching her carefully…

* * *

This is shorter, I know, but I have the chapters divided accordingly. 

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! 13 reviews for the first chapter! (bow) thank you all so much. I hope you're okay with this chapter! I realize Akane would have normally kicked his ass to kingdom come, but she IS a princess, and Ranma's been training her for the past three years, so she has to have a better hold on her temper. So, yeah. She was just a bit distrustful of him.

And as for her being so attracted to him at first...well, he _is _Ranma. Her best friend. Just...hotter.

Love you all!


	3. You Care About

3. You Care About

To say that things were normal was a complete and utter lie. Akane spent most of her days before her dreaded wedding avoiding her fiancé, and trying to stop thinking about her suddenly male maid. Two weeks passed in this manner, and Akane had found most of the hiding places within the first two days of her arrival. Which is why she was currently crouched on the chandelier in the library, the only place Kuno seemed to avoid.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard his echoes of "Akane my beloved, where have you gone?" growing further and further away. She leaned back on the sturdy chandelier with a small triumphant smile, closing her eyes to think a moment. In just two days, she would be getting married. To a complete and total idiot. Who wanted to call her first child, boy or girl, Kuno II. She felt a sort of longing creep into her, and she wondered if she were normal, would this have happened. Most likely not. Common girls didn't get engaged. Common girls grew up and married who they wished, and raised families in their homes that they worked to manage.

Akane wanted that life so much.

She'd always been horribly jealous of the girls who ran playing around the streets, laughing and fighting good naturedly. She'd flushed with envy when one of the maids would gush about her boyfriend with sparkling eyes, telling the other women while they cleaned of how sweet and charming he was.

Akane's eyes opened quite suddenly, and Ranma, who'd been trying to sneak up on her, flew away from her in surprise. Without knowing what she was saying, or really understanding, she spoke with firm determination.

"We're running away."

-

Ranma simply stared as she packed lightly, throwing one of her oldest and cheapest dresses into a knapsack, and all the money she could carry was expertly hidden on her person. She had told him earlier she was sending everything else that was hers back to the castle with her assurances that she was fine. Ranma wondered if she'd finally lost it, or if she was completely serious. She certainly didn't seem like she wanted to get married to Kuno.

He didn't know why that made him happy.

Of course, when his princess got her mind set on something, she went through with it. When they were fourteen she'd wanted to get back at the castle guard for letting her suitors get past them. The next day the men in question found themselves covered with rotten fruit and chicken feathers, Ranma's personal touch.

So he watched her pack diligently, and asked casually, "You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?"

She nodded and stood up straight. She looked perfectly common, but still, Ranma grudgingly admitted, pretty cute.

"I can't get married to that idiot, even if father's honor is at stake. If he cared about his honor so much, he wouldn't have engaged me to that simpleton."

That was the truth, Ranma agreed, even as he felt a burning desire to skewer Kuno with chopsticks at the thought of him marrying Akane. Kuno wasn't completely an idiot, but he worshiped the ground Akane walked on, and instead of flattering her, flat out scared her.

"Are you sure? It's the night before your wedding." Ranma pointed out, watching her face for any signs of hesitation. He saw none as she hefted her small bag onto her shoulder. She knew exactly how to rough it, as she'd snuck out enough to get a good point of view on how to be a well off commoner. She had no doubts.

"I am tired of being hounded, tired of being expected to marry idiots, tired of being a princess. I want to go off on my own for a while."

For some reason, that struck Ranma wrong. Alone? Wasn't he going with her? He'd always been there to watch her, its seemed, even though he knew it'd only been three years. Akane without Ranma seemed so strange to him, and he had no idea why it bothered him that she'd leave him behind.

"So, you're leaving then?" he asked, hoping he didn't seem desperate.

"Well, yes. You're coming with me, right?" she asked, suddenly looking panicked, like she hadn't thought he'd not come with her. He felt a warmth flow through him and nodded absently.

"You'd probably get lost. Even though you're a tomboy, you're still a girl, and-OW!" Akane had hit him with her shoe and now placed it back on her foot quietly.

"So sorry. Shall we go?"

-

Sneaking out was easy enough. Turned out most of the guards were disgusted with their lord, and those would had met Akane did not want her marrying him. They helped get them to the edge of a forest before saying they could go no further. Akane thanked them and Ranma nodded before pulling the girl into the safety of the trees.

It was dark in the shade of the tree's, more so because the moon couldn't shine through the foliage. Ranma pulled Akane with him, looking around like he was trying to find a certain place. Akane wondered how Ranma knew this forest, but her thoughts were distracted when he came to a large tree. It was big enough to fit three large men inside, probably one of the first tree's in the woods. Murmuring to himself, he paced around it, leaving Akane to stare at him in confusion. He finally came to a certain spot on the tree and pressed against the knot on it.

The tree somehow opened to show a cave, which proved the gigantic tree was hollow. Akane watched with wide eyes as he walked into it. She continued to stare until he poked his head out.

"Are you coming inside, or would you like to wait out there?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She huffed and pushed past him into the tree, surprised to discover there was plenty of room for her to move around. She turned to Ranma with question in her light brown eyes.

"How did you know about this place?" she wondered, pinning him with a stare.

He looked down, fiddling with his sash. "I've traveled a bit. You know that."

"All the way over here?" she asked dubiously. "This is far away from the castle to go on foot."

He just shrugged. Sighing, knowing she wasn't going to get anything else from him, she lay down with a small grudging smile. His stubbornness could be a bit cute, she thought affectionately, before she fell into sleep.

-

When they woke, they set off immediately. Ranma was an early riser, Akane furiously noted, and seemed to enjoy being on the road. When he began whistling, she took one of their canteens and splashed him. Ranma-chan turned around, surprise written on her face.

"Whadja do that for?" she exclaimed, wringing out her clothes. "There's no hot water here, and we can't stop to boil any!"

Akane gave her a smug look. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My hand must have slipped."

Travel continued like this for many days, until finally they came to the border of the Land of Amazon. It was rumored that tribes of women lived all through the woods in Amazon, but no one had seen one as of yet. Those who had never came back to tell the tale, and the precious few who had seen glimpses were dismissed as crazy.

Too bad Ranma wasn't normal.

"Nihao, Airen!" a cheery voice called from the trees, as Ranma froze and turned with a tight smile.

"Hello, Shampoo. How've you been?" he asked cautiously, looking sideways at Akane.

"Shampoo is wonderful! She find Airen! Airen marry Shampoo, make Shampoo happy!" The violet haired girl smiled brightly, ignoring the fuming princess on the ground beside Ranma.

Ranma sighed. "Shampoo, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to marry you! I know what your customs demand, but I don't-"

"He's engaged to me!"

Ranma stared at Akane.

-

Its short again, but once again, I have them seperated for a reason. The shorter they are, the sooner I'll update. I've already got it all ready, so no worries, my friends.

To Vaniah: You have inspired the perverted side of me, and so I have written another story like "So Its Summer", though its Christmas related. Its set after SIS, so expect sparks.I'm really excited that you've reviewed me, and hope you're doing okay with 'The Harder They Fall'! Can't wait for another update.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed me! I love you all!

-Meg-chan


	4. You Must

AN: Sorry for the longer wait! Exams are coming up and I'm busy as hell! Here you go, and I'll say more at the end!

4. You Must

"What you say, girl?" Shampoo demanded.

Akane looked unsure of herself, and was blushing madly, but raised her chin defiantly. "You heard me. Ranma's engaged to me, and is honor bound to complete our marriage. He's been engaged to me since we were born, which makes your engagement invalid."

Ranma stared at Akane some more. She promptly smacked him.

"Stop that," she said crossly, red still streaking her cheeks, "You look stupid."

"You no treat Airen good, girl. Why Airen marry you?" Shampoo asked, crossing her arms. "Shampoo make better wife. Shampoo no treat Ranma like that."

Akane was at her breaking point. For some reason, she wanted to boil this girl in hot oil, and leave her for the buzzards. An angry hum was vibrating through her bones, and she began to see red.

"Because I love him and you don't!" she yelled, causing Ranma to turn as red as her. Shampoo simply stared at the girl, as if looking for something. She apparently found it, for she turned to leave.

"Shampoo come back."

Akane belatedly realized what she had said, and with a look at Ranma, fainted.

-

Akane came to thinking that she was like this in front of Ranma too much. He looked amused and worried at the same time, which meant she was okay. Ranma was always overreacting about her well being, so she wasn't in any real danger right now. She sat up slowly, remembering that it hurt if she moved quickly. Ranma held an arm behind her back to steady her as she reached for her canteen to rinse out her mouth.

Spitting the water to the side, she flushed when she remembered why she'd passed out. She hadn't meant it, of course, but to think she'd said it aloud like that! And in front of another girl who could go and spread it to the world!

"You okay?" Ranma asked, and Akane looked at him with a sort of desperation in her eyes. With that one look she killed any chance he had at making jokes about her, because he knew, even through his idiocy, that it would make her feel awful.

And, even if he teased her a lot, he didn't want to make her cry.

"I'm fine." She stiffly stood up, and when he moved to follow, she turned around with a glare.

"I'm going to bathe. Follow me and die." Ranma was immediately stroking the small fire he had built, whistling while she headed into the woods.

-

Akane sunk into the water, shivering. Yes, it was cold, but she'd do anything to be away from Ranma right now. Why had that stupid Amazon, that Shampoo, annoyed her so much? Akane prided herself on getting along with most females, but Shampoo had irked the crap out of her. Just appearing out of nowhere, saying her Ranma was her 'Airen', and-

HER Ranma?

While Akane was trying to drown herself, several dark shapes appeared around the spring. When she surfaced, pouting and slightly panicked, she immediately noticed the different chi surrounding her.

"Who's there?"

"So, you are the one who claims to be my son-in-law's bride?" A wizened old voice said, and Akane turned straight forward to see an old woman standing directly before her in the water, peering at her with a searching eye.

Promptly screaming, she scrambled to get away.

-

Which of course, drew Ranma towards her.

He rushed into the clearing, and came upon an interesting scene. Picture this:

An old woman cackling her head off in the spring, while several scantily clad women stand around the edges, watching the very naked Akane run off.

Straight into Ranma.

Akane froze, her hand on Ranma's chest. When she clenched his clothes and moved back to stare at him, all he could think was "Oh shit."

She was blushing, he noticed, and while he was studying her, he felt how she was pressed up against him, how every curve of her body molded to him, and felt his own face heat up.

"RANMA!" Akane screamed, pulling his shirt off, after smacking him several times, and tying it around her with the sleeves. This really didn't hide much, Ranma noted, but then he blushingly shook his head.

He wasn't looking at the tomboy. Nope.

"So, son-in-law, you've returned to marry Shampoo, yes?" the old woman spoke, stepping out of the water. Ranma stepped instinctively in front of Akane, who was glaring at the woman.

"Old hag, I told you, I'm not marrying Shampoo. Your customs are none of my concern, so you can just leave me and my companion alone."

The old woman nodded. "Ah, yes, your fiancée. Shampoo has told me you are engaged. Is this true?"

Both teens blushed but Akane stepped around Ranma, ready to shut him up and make him agree to any exten-

"Yes, its true. I love Akane, and we're to be married."

Ranma spoke calmly, but he could feel his heart thumping wildly and tried in vain to slow it down. He wasn't speaking the truth, this was just a way to get that old woman away from him. It was a mantra he repeated in his head over and over, an attempt to deny anything his heart was doing right now.

Akane turned around, staring at him with something he couldn't quite place. Immediately, he stepped towards her and she buried her face into his under shirt.

"Thank you." she whispered, and as the Amazon's left, he completely forgot to ask why she was thanking him.

-

Their quest continued, though for what, neither knew. To get away from palace life, Akane guessed. She never knew what Ranma was thinking, these days. He joked with her same as usual, he annoyed her, he was quiet and sometimes sweet, and he could still make her heart do crazy things when he looked at her just like was now.

"What?" she demanded, feeling a blush work its way up her neck. She hated it when he did this, making her feel so hot and flustered.

He acquired a tinge of pink on his own cheeks, but turned away with a soft 'Keh'. "Nothing. We're about two miles from a village. You want to stop by there?"

Akane liked walking for hours on end, bruising her feet and scratching her arms, getting bitten, and having nothing but Ranma to talk to, but she thought she could spare a day or two in a village. Yeah, she'd be okay with that.

She nodded and Ranma gave her a grin. She'd handled the trip spectacularly. She'd hadn't complained once, had done her fair share of work, and provided a good source of entertainment when she'd messed up. They'd been walking and traveling for over a week now, and no doubt Lord Kuno wasn't happy about his brides absence.

Well, they had left a note…

-

Lord Kuno's eyes swept over the note, anger burning deep in his crazed coal orbs.

_Yo. _

_Akane and I are running away, so there will be no wedding! See ya soon, Kuno. Or not. I dunno. Ow- DAMN, YOU SEXLESS TOMBOY! _

_Ciao! _

_Ranma_

He had seen it after he'd gone on his nightly check of Akane, at precisely 2:00 in the morning, and had immediately questioned all of his guards, but they'd all started whistling and walked away with mutterings of "No sir, haven't seen a thing…" and "Of course we didn't let them by us, Lord…"

The paper was clenched in his hands, as after a week of searching, they had found nothing. Oh, they'd seen trails that Kuno had been sure led to his princess, but they all ended in pieces of paper saying "Ciao, ciao ciao!" over every inch, and a laughing Ranma head in the middle. Kuno was beyond angry.

He stood up with tears streaming down his face.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno shall continue this search for my dearest myself! That boor Ranma shall not go unpunished!" he declared. A few of the guards began to edge away, as he deliriously began reciting poems for Akane.

-

Akane felt a sudden chill.

"What is it?" Ranma asked, glancing sideways at her.

"Nothing. Just…a cold shiver swept through me, like when some idiot spouts love poems. Huh…" Akane appeared to be thinking while Ranma whistled annoyingly to the side of her. After a while of walking, they made it to the village. It was nice, as far as villages go, with its fair share of elderly and children, with women walking around and hanging laundry and making pottery in the spare moments they had.

Akane felt a smile curve her lips. It was perfect.

Ranma watched her out of the corner of his eye with a small smile of his own. She seemed to find joy in such simple things. It was one of the things he liked about her.

They immediately went to the small market place, purchasing food and supplies they had run out of while they'd been traveling. The towns people were quiet and friendly, and Akane couldn't seem to stop smiling. Ranma's eyes were traveling around with interest.

And then a sound reached their ears.

"Where am I NOW!"

Akane spun around, the serenity around them shattered. She began stalking over, gently pushing through the crowds to the young man. Grabbing his hand and pulling him aside, because he was drawing people's attention, she hissed at him with an annoyed glare.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just come here and disturb all these people because you're lost! Now, who are you?"

She said this very quickly, and the man was just staring at her with a dazed expression. She poked him and Ranma came up behind her with a small frown. This guy was staring at Akane just a bit too closely.

The man suddenly bowed and Akane felt her skin turn cold. Oh, no, she thought, he knows I'm a princess and he's come to take me back!

"My name is Ryoga, dear lady, and I apologize. I've been extremely stressed, as I've been searching since the year was new for my lands wayward heir."

Akane was instantly intrigued; Ranma, not so much.

"Where are you from?" she asked, her eyes wide with interest. Ranma did not like the way the man - Ryoga - blushed.

"O-Our land is far away, and its name has long since drifted and changed. It was long ago a rich and powerful nation, and prospered. I believe the Elder said it controlled all the way to China, even over King Soun's land. In fact, the King was supposed to have been the last ruler's friend. Before it happened…"

"What happened!" Akane pleaded, eagerly drinking in the fairy tale-like story.

"Our leader mysteriously vanished, and his child, his firstborn and only child, was killed. The land went into despair, and the economy slowly but surely died. It is said that the death of the innocent heir was what caused the most pain, for even though the child was only a year old, he or she was dearly loved."

Akane was confused there. "You mean you don't know if the kid was a boy or girl?"

Ryoga shook his head. "At the time, hardly anyone knew the heir's gender. Those who did were elderly and did not pass on the information. The king was very quiet about his child, and it is said that even as a child, the heir was sure to be a skilled martial artist. The land had died, but a few of its people still remained faithful, instead of getting up and moving.

"Our leader, whom we call Elder, felt a stirring around four years ago. He said he was sure it was the heir. We all tried to tell him the heir was dead, but he insisted we look for him or her. I was sent this year, as all others had failed. We must find the heir soon, for it is said that the heir's 17th birthday is approaching, the year that it will be permanent."

"What will be permanent?" Akane whispered, and Ranma began to look interested despite himself.

Ryoga shrugged, his face turning thoughtful. "No one knows, not even the Elder, and he's the last of the Old Ones. It was the last thing the heir's father said to the nobles. Let me see if I have the prophecy." He began rummaging through his bags, looking through several items that seemed to come out of nowhere. Finally he pulled a frayed and yellowed paper.

"Here it is," he announced, and smoothed it out before reading it with a bit of difficulty due to its age. "Born is the heir of the land of…(it got smeared here, he explained) who will lead us back into life. The heir shall be blessed, but also cursed, and if the curse is not vanquished before the heir's 17th year, then the land shall fall into despair, and the heir will remain cursed for eternity."

Ryoga carefully rolled the paper up and stopped, looking at Ranma who had a faraway, surreal look on his face. "How old are you," he asked Ranma, who snapped out of it.

"Oh, it can't be me. I turned 17 at the end of the April month, and its already June. Won't you have some sort of sign if the heir's birthday passes?" Ranma replied. Ryoga sighed, then nodded slightly.

"The Elder believes it is a summer birthday, but his memory is foggy, and he cannot be sure. One true sign of the heir is the mark of the land, which should have appeared on the heir's…oh what was it?…on the heir's lower back on his or her 13th year."

Ranma nodded, though he looked like he was paying absolutely no attention. Akane was fascinated by it all. "So you have to find the heir soon, or your already dying land will completely fade away? How terrible…"

She appeared to be thinking, and suddenly hit her palm with her fist. "We'll help you!" she declared, and Ranma blinked, brought out of his stupor.

"We'll what! Akane, you know K-Um, you know who is still going to be after you, and what about your father!"

Akane flippantly turned away. "Its not like we'll be a long time. The summer's almost up, which means we'll work fast. Besides, if you don't like it, go get married to _Shampoo_, where you won't have to worry about a thing…"

Ranma was so quiet behind her, she felt her insides freeze. What if he agreed with her? What if he went off and married that Amazonian wench? She felt her heart lodge in her throat, and turned around to see him staring at the ground.

"Okay," he said, softly. She felt her heart plummet faster, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. "We'll find the heir," he added, and suddenly the freezing feeling warmed over, and her entire face was blushing with happiness.

"Oh, thank you!" and once again, she didn't know why she was thanking him, as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Once again, she forgot someone was there, once again, she forgot she was being stupid, once again, she could feel herself flush…

And once again, his arms wrapped around her.

"Ahem…" an angry looking Ryoga interrupted, and they sprang apart. Ranma immediately left to 'do stuff', and Akane was left looking flustered and happy with a completely annoyed Ryoga.

-

Welp, there we go!

As to the Kuno thing: Omigod, you people are right. I mean to say something earlier, but forgot cause I was in a hurry! Ha, oops. Lets just say Kuno's THAT crazy, kay?

As for whether or not Ranma's the heir? You'll just have to see...more awaits you, my dears, much more.

Dedicated to ma petite, and anyone who's read Anita Blake! Jean-Claude rocks my socks.

Please, please go to my profile and read my teaser for a story idea I'm coming up with. I need feedback on whether or not to start a new story.

Ja ne!

Meg


	5. Sacrifice

AN: First of all, I'm completely and totally sorry for such a late update. I got carted to my grandparents and got back last night, and I'm kinda tired from all the traveling...To my reviewers, all I have to say is AISHITERU! You make everything so much better (Course, so does Xiao Lang, - shameless -).

A special note to The Empty Set: I feel so happy! You gave me a long and very wonderful review with all sorts of good questions and advice and you've even figured out mah cool title thing!- thinks she was clever - Ha, I'm actually a dork. Thanks for the especially wonderful review, and I hope you like this chapter with a bit more info on things that won't come up until later.

* * *

5. Sacrifice 

Though Ryoga was reluctant to endanger Akane, he eventually agreed. Even he could tell he sucked at trying to find his way around, and it would be nice to have Akane around.

Now all he had to do was get that stupid Ranma out of the way.

Ever since he'd agreed, Ranma had stayed around Akane like a moth to a flame. It was quite annoying. Half the time, Akane didn't realize that Ranma was there, but Ryoga knew. And it was becoming a pain.

Akane looked up at Ryoga as they packed the last of their things. "What is it?" she asked, oblivious, watching Ryoga glare at the ceiling.

"Nothing," he answered, blushing under her stare. He turned away from her, once again looking for Ranma, who he knew was here somewhere.

Just then, Ranma strolled through the door, whistling innocently. Ryoga stared in shock while Akane gave him a slightly welcoming and slightly scolding look.

"Ranma, we were left packing!" she said, in a surprisingly good mood. "You couldn't help out a little?"

Ranma scowled a little, then looked away from her. "Can we talk?"

She looked a bit confused, but nodded. Ryoga listened in not so subtly, which Ranma took notice of.

"Um, I kinda meant…in private." He gave a look over his shoulder at Akane.

"I gotcha." Akane nodded, then shooed Ryoga away. Of course, he was still outside, which Ranma knew. He gave a soft sigh, contemplating how to do this without getting punched into the next new year. Finally, he shrugged and picked up Akane, jumping out of the window just as she let out a soft 'Oh!' of surprise.

Ryoga listened outside the door impatiently. What was that Ranma doing to his Akane?

Outside, Akane just clung to Ranma, looking down with a small tremble. She knew Ranma was strong, but that didn't stop her fear of being dropped.

"RANMA! RANMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shrieked, clutching him tighter and burying her face into his clothes in an attempt to calm herself. He flushed and subconsciously held her tighter, but shook his head.

"Oh, chill out. I can't talk with that idiot there. Now shut up," he said gruffly, ignoring the way she relaxed just a little bit.

He sat her down on a roof far from where Ryoga was ("WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER RANMA!"), and faced her with a serious disposition.

"Akane, whatever we're going into may be dangerous. You could…you could very well die. All of this for some heir you've never met?" he asked, looking at her with something she couldn't define.

"Of course. I'm being useful for once, and saving this kingdom is something that will honor me, no matter if I die," she honestly answered, staring at him in confusion.

He sighed, gave her a half sigh and reached inside his shirt. "I knew you'd say that," he said with half pride, half disappointment. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to her, showing her his prize.

"A binding spell? But these are nearly impossible to come by now!" she exclaimed, reading the kanji with something akin to awe and joy. "But wha-"

"I just want to make sure I can find you. I'll be able to tell where you are with it, so it'll be perfect in case something happens." He was careful not to look at her, his face tinged a light red.

"Oh, Ranma," she gave a small smile, and placed the scroll between them. Taking a breath, she looked at him. "Now?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" She took the scroll and began to read in an old dialect, translating with ease and precision. After minutes of chanting she tore the scroll in half and pressed one half to his forehead.

"So I bind you to me." She murmured, and pressed her lips to the paper on his forehead. It disappeared in a small flash of light. She handed him the other half scroll and closed her eyes, ignoring the red blush across her face and the one hotly spread across his.

"S-So I bind you to me." He whispered, placing the scroll to her forehead with a kiss. A small flash of light appeared again, and a pulse flowed through them simultaneously. Ranma was suddenly pounded with awareness of Akane. He could feel almost everything about her, and tried to calm down the rush of feelings swarming him.

He didn't like those feelings he'd suppressed just popping up like that…

-

The next day they started out for who knows where. Ryoga said that the Elder had felt the stirrings in the North, towards King Soun's land, but Ranma and Akane refused to go too close. They began traveling in a companionable silence, Akane occasionally commenting. Ranma sulked and silently thought off to the side, and Ryoga was forced to follow. Akane figured they had about…two months maybe, if you counted the late summer months. Not a lot of time, but hopefully enough.

She was extremely happy, though, for one of the first times. She was traveling, she was in good company, and there were no men out to get her. Boy, this girl has got to stop getting happy. Bad things always come then.

"OH HO HO HO HO!"

Ranma froze, twitching slightly. "Chikuso," he commented, turning around with a bit of fear and a bit of annoyance. A young woman stood there, in the dress of a noble, but it was uniquely cut so that it allowed her to move around freely. She was wickedly smiling at Ranma, taking no notice of the others, though she did regard Akane with some sort of glare.

"Ranma-sama, how ARE you?"

"Oh, after I recovered from that last batch of poisoned roses, I think I've been okay," he said, as if talking about the weather. Akane whipped around.

"You know her?" she asked, eying the girl with trepidation.

"Oh, didn't you know? This is Kodachi. KUNO Kodachi."

Akane was about to faint. "KUNO?"

"His sister. While you were hiding, she found me looking for you. She started stalking me about the fourth day. Her specialty seems to be poisons and potions." He started warily edging away from the demurely smiling girl.

"Oh, my dearest Ranma. I have pined for you, my love, my-"

Akane dusted her hands off and watched the large pot she'd thrown drop from Kodachi's face. A slow smirk spread across her face, and Kodachi stared in anger and slight shock. This common girl dared to hit her? She was of the highest breed, besides those of the royal family. And this…vulgar, rude street brat had thrown a pot at her!

"Who are you, wench, and why do you follow my dearest?"

"Follow who? Oh, Ranma? You mean…me follow Ranma?" That was sort of strange, she thought he followed her…

"Of course, vile witch! You must have poisoned or deluded my poor love, for he is too high in stature to allow you to stay in his presence for long."

Akane fumed. She was happy to not be called a princess, but to disregard her family name, her honor without so much as a reason why, had her boiling. She silently slipped into a stance, which Ranma immediately recognized. After all, he had taught it to her.

"I, Tendo Akane, challenge you, Kuno Kodachi."

Kodachi's eyes flashed, as she whipped out a ribbon and held it aloft.

"So you are the one who my elder brother searches for…well, I'm sorry to say he'll have to see you in pieces. I accept the challenge."

-

To say that Ranma was worried was an understatement. He couldn't interfere, especially since the challenge was issued from Akane, but he knew Kodachi was talented.

As he watched Akane evade a blow from the deadly looking ribbon, he felt a sort of pride sink in that mingled with something else, and for a moment, he felt sure that maybe Akane could win. Then the blade-like ribbon whipped across Akane's peasant dress, creating rips along the torso. The ribbon she used to hold it together was cut, and her dress was dangerously close to coming off.

Ranma watched in a sort of anger and satisfaction as Ryoga promptly fainted. Good, the stupid boy was a waste of time anyways.

Akane ignored her dress and ran at Kodachi, her fists ready. Kodachi easily dodged, but Akane was ready for this and swung her right leg at the noble girl, causing her to fly into a nearby tree. Akane watched with a smirk as the girl woozily stood up, then gave the princess a glare.

"I see. Well, I need time to prepare for you, Tendo Akane. Our challenge has been postponed. Until we meet again, Ranma-sama…I will save you!" With that and a high pitched cackle, she was gone.

Ranma turned to Akane to congratulate her, and then realized her state of undress. He flushed a bright red and hurriedly grabbed Ryoga, mumbling something about clothes and stupid girls who couldn't avoid ribbons.

-

After the excitement of Kodachi, things went back to normal. Another two weeks was spent looking, and Akane was disheartened. She had thought it would be easy to find the heir, but no such luck.

They'd been as close to Soun's castle as Ranma dared, and a few of the guards had almost recognized them. Akane now knew the definition of flying, since Ranma had carted her out of there faster than the men could say, "Oh my."

Needless to say, tensions were high in the group, and Ryoga and Ranma couldn't go anywhere without fighting, it seemed. Most of the time, Akane ignored it and tried to pretend she didn't know them.

-

It was the night that began the third week of searching, and Ranma stared desolately at the campfire. His connection with Akane pulsed and he saw flashes, perhaps of what she was dreaming…but that had been his Chinese shirt, so maybe it wasn't.

And then the Chinese shirt was gone, but Ranma certainly wasn't. He could see himself in Akane's dreams, he realized. He allowed the connection for about two more minutes before blushing hotly and furiously closing it.

That had not been him. Perhaps Akane was just…using his figure as a model. For some reason, the thought disappointed him.

No it didn't…it didn't…it didn-

"Airen!"

He had never seen Akane fly out of her tent so fast, he noted, before he was smothered by Shampoo.

* * *

So, sorry for ranting here too, but later chapters include heavy cussing. Yeah, the 'F' word, my duckies. Should I up the rating for that? Just more of an opinion thing, so ya know. 

And please don't abandon my story cause you think I'll cuss all over it. Its only like...twice.

Well, must sleep, my loves.

- AA -


	6. And Give

6. And Give

Akane stared distrustfully at Shampoo. The girl had brought a young man with her, who now was staring at the Amazonian girl with glowing eyes. Shampoo began to explain her return in her broken Japanese.

"Great-grandmother Cologne send Shampoo to follow Ranma to wedding. Amazon law forbid to steal from fellow woman, but if woman no own, then Shampoo have Ranma."

Akane seethed before calming as Ranma unconsciously put his hand on her arm. "And who is he?" Ranma asked, nodding to the other man.

"I am Mousse, Shampoo's true husband." Strange, since the man was obviously Chinese; he had no horrible accent like Shampoo. Everyone ignored Shampoo's open mouth in protest. "Elder Cologne sent me along to watch Shampoo. Our customs mean Shampoo cannot cause your wedding to fall through, and Cologne…could not trust Shampoo much."

Akane nodded in satisfaction. Good. A babysitter for the annoyance.

"Good, I found my way back!" Ryoga's voice came from some tree's and he walked back into the clearing. He'd obviously been bathing; his hair was wet and his face a little red, but more from cleanliness than embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'll go take my bath now." Ranma turned to Akane and added in an undertone. "Don't let Shampoo follow, okay?" She nodded and gave him a smile, and he started to leave.

"May I join you? I'm rather tired and dirty from travel, and I'd like a bath," Mousse asked, and Ranma gave him a shrug. Shampoo opened her mouth, but Akane firmly closed it and led the Amazonian girl into her tent.

-

Ranma sank into the hot springs with a happy sigh. They were lucky to be near these. Before when he'd bathed in rivers, he'd had to heat up water before he left and take quick baths so it wouldn't cool. Now he could relax and soothe the tension that had knotted up.

Visions from Akane's dream bounced into his mind, and he flushed again, feeling the blood rush somewhere it shouldn't have, especially not with Mousse here. Who knew what the Amazon male would think?

"So, Ranma, you are truly engaged to Akane?" Mousse tossed away his shirt and breeches and stepped into the hot springs. Ranma blushed again, not sure if he could be truthful or not to Mousse.

"I…I…"

"If you're not, I won't tell Shampoo. She doesn't really want to marry you. I don't think she's ready. Its tradition and honor, and they are held high in the Amazon world. I think you'd both be happier if you did marry Akane…"

Ranma soaked this in, and then nodded. It would be nice if Shampoo didn't want to marry him. That way, he could live without worrying about that stupid Cologne and-

"We'd both be happier!" he yelled, just realizing what Mousse had said. He flushed brightly, turning away from the young man.

"Don't be stupid. Akane…Akane's a higher class than me, she's a kawaiikune tomboy, and I don't think she'd ever want to marry someone like me…"

"Princess Akane can make her own decisions."

"Which means I'll definitely not be marrying her, so -- how did you know she's a princess!" This Mousse guy seemed to know everything that would surprise Ranma.

"Elder Cologne knew her father, and had seen Akane when she was younger. The Amazons and King Soun have been allies for a while now. Plus its easy to see from the way she walks and talks. Her aura screams royalty."

They sat in silence, Ranma clearly thinking hard, until Mousse stood. Ranma stood with him, and let a small gasp escape him as he saw something that caught his eye. On Mousse's lower back, were the symbols,

"Heir to the Land"

-

Akane felt a sort of relief spread through her as she sunk into her own bath. Shampoo was sitting across from her with a sort of dazed look, and Akane somehow found the look on her face amusing. Perhaps, if Shampoo hadn't been intent on marrying Ranma, they could have been friends…

"Mousse…is heir to Lost Boy's land?" Shampoo asked, raising her eyes to Akane's.

Akane nodded. "We're pretty sure. When we asked Mousse, he said…."

-

"Akane, Ryoga! C'mere!" Ranma's voice called them from the fire to him and a confused Mousse. "I've found him! The heir is Mousse!"

He spun Mousse around, who hadn't had time to pull on his shirt, and Akane read the kanji with a happy feeling spreading through her. "Oh, Ryoga! We've found him! He's got the mark and he speaks so clearly, maybe he really is Japanese…he could have been raised with the Amazons…"

Mousse appeared blank for a moment, then realization spread across his face. "My mother did say I wasn't her true son…but my own mother died in a battle. My father wasn't known…"

Ryoga stepped forward, with the last test. Mousse was the only clue they'd run across….if he really wasn't, this would be a real setback. "When did those markings appear on you? Have you had them since birth, or did you receive warrior inking?"

Mousse's face appeared puzzled a moment, before he absently felt his mark. "I've had it since my coming of age…"

When they were confused, Shampoo supplied "Shampoo think it Japanese 13th year?"

Akane felt goose bumps flow down her arms as Ryoga knelt and bowed to his sovereign.

-

"Those are all the things the Elder said proved he was the heir. Mousse is going to have to go with us so he can be checked, but I'm positive he's the one."

Shampoo appeared thoughtful a moment, then turned to Akane with a light blush. "Shampoo…come with? To make sure Mousse okay. It is Amazon law to watch over fellow tribesmen."

Akane smiled brightly and nodded.

-

They set out, and surprisingly arrived at the small area where Ryoga's land was quickly - Ryoga was forced to give the map to Ranma, and only a day passed. Seeing as all were skilled in the martial arts, they moved rather fast. When they got to the waterfall that ended the map, Ranma called everyone to a stop.

Akane moved up behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Ranma? Is this…it?"

Ryoga moved ahead with a smug smirk. "Of course not. We call our temporary home Jusenkyo. Welcome." He walked through the waterfall and the others followed.

Instead of a rock wall, like it should have been, there was a small village. It had its own market, and only about twenty huts, but it was a village. Everyone turned to Ryoga, and one girl ran at him with a smile and a spatula.

"Good, you've brought him! Oh, how wonderful, we'll be able to go back to the castle! I can cook as the king's chef!" She hugged Ranma, obviously thinking he was the heir. "I'm so grateful to you, Highness! How we have longed for you!" She kissed his cheek and Ryoga appeared disgruntled.

"Actually Ukyo, this is just a companion. The heir is over there. Everyone, this is Ukyo. Her family worked in the king's kitchens, and always have. She's been waiting to follow the tradition for a long time.

Ukyo smiled, but appeared a bit disappointed Ranma wasn't the heir. Akane had never been happier to see an upset girl.

"Come, lets go see the Elder." Ukyo led them towards the very back of the village, where the largest hut was. They walked it with a feeling of silence washing over them, feeling the sacred aura permeating the air. The hut appeared empty, before Akane felt a feeling of foreboding.

"R-Ranma?" was all she had to say before she was hit.

She screamed, and tried to unlatch the small man that attached himself to her chest. "PERVERT! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

Ranma's aura darkened considerably, and the small pervert turn his head against Akane's chest, ignoring her attempts to dislodge him. "You…have a strong aura, boy. But…you are not my land's heir. Who is?"

Ranma stepped forward with a tight smile and hit the man across the head, making him let go of Akane as the pervert let go to hold his throbbing head.

"How insolent!" Ranma shrugged and stepped in front of Akane in an attempt to hide her. The man snorted and turned to Mousse, who had just stepped towards the Elder. A strange glint came to his eyes and the old man bowed low.

"So, you are the heir. I am pleased to see you, Highness."

Mousse just bowed back. "Just Mousse, please. I'm not sure I understand much of what's happening. Why can't the people go to the castle?"

The Elder lit a small pipe and leaned back, eying Shampoo who glared defiantly back at him. "People may only inhabit the castle if a royal is in it. Now that we have found you, our land is safe and we can return to normal."

Akane peeked over Ranma's shoulder and stared at the man. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Happosai, the last of the Council. We ruled with your father, Mousse. Good man."

Ukyo turned to everyone with a smile. "I'm sure the guests are tired, Elder Happosai. I shall take them to our best huts before we pack in the morning."

Happosai nodded, watching Akane with a smile. "I shall, of course, need to check up on my guests…do not be frightened if you hear me."

Akane growled and Ranma smirked. "No need for that. Akane is very tired, and I'll be the one to watch her. After all, she's my…fiancé." It felt so strange to say that…

Happosai almost looked disappointed, then shrugged and grinned cheekily. "Whatever you say…"

Akane didn't like that look.

-

A little later, Ranma was settling in on the ground next to Akane, sighing. Akane had refused to sleep alone, and Shampoo was staying in Ukyo's hut.

"Oh, thanks Ranma," Akane sighed happily, snuggling into her blankets. "That pervert scared me…"

Ranma yawned a welcome and lay down as well, but somehow couldn't get to sleep. He heard Akane's breathing level and once again flashes of her dreams appeared, but it was just of Ranma walking away. He could hear a voice this time, though, and it sounded like Akane.

"Please don't leave…! Don't leave me, Ranma! Ranma! No!" And then Dream-Ranma was gone in a burst of flames and he felt the connection flash hotly as Akane stirred and woke up silently. Ranma pretended he was asleep and felt her sigh in contentment as she looked at him, and she rolled over and went to sleep again. Her dreams were of her garden and her sisters, and he felt assured and closed the dreams.

Would that happen if anyone found out? Perhaps. Would Akane ever leave him? The situation scared him more than he liked to admit.

His dreams were of markings and Akane crying silently as she walked away. He woke up a while later with her words ringing in his ear.

"How could you…?"

And then a blankness filled his mind, and he forgot any dreams he may have had that night. Rolling over, he dreamt of a choking Kuno, who had inadvertently drank some of Kodachi's poison. A smile curled his lips.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness! Been busy with school and Syaoran and TSUBASA and Syaoran, and the wonderful wonderful wonderful CCS, and Syaoran...

A shout out to my best internet friend lilangelita! You make everything better at the end of the day, you know? Hope this makes up for anything I've said that you might have never wanted to know.

Please do not hate me for being late, my wonderful readers...I am truly sorry, honto ni! -bowbowbow-

Wo ai ni! - My tribute to...nah, I'll let you guess who I was gonna say. (coughSYAORANcough)


End file.
